una amistad peligrosa capítulo 1
by gokouh
Summary: La llegada a Furnkan de una nueva alumna podría desencadenar una serie de problemas entre Ranma y Akane. La confianza será clave para poder mantener su relación.


Título:Una amistad peligrosa.  
  
Capítulo 1.-Una nueva compañera.  
  
Casa de los Tendo:  
  
Son alrededor de las tres de la mañana, por lo que toda la familia está dormida, pero en el cuarto de Akane, se oyen ruidos extraños, al parecer, Akane no puede dormir tranquila, tal vez por una pesadilla, hasta que se despierta sobresaltada gritando el nombre de Ranma; Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki se dirigen corriendo a la habitación de Akane; al llegar se percatan de que no pasa nada, pero Akane esta bañada en sudor y temblando, parece que tuvo un mal sueño. -¡¿Qué pasó!?.-Pregunta Soun alaramdo, pero su hija no da respuesta. -Tuviste una pesadilla, será mejor que tomes algo de agua, yo iré por ella.- Dice Kasumi mientras baja a la cocina. -¿Por qué gritaste el nombre de Ranma?.-Le pregunta Nabiki. -¡Eso no te importa! Solo fue un sueño, nada más...-Dice Akane, mientras se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. -Mejor descansa, Kasumi te taerá tu vaso de agua.-dice Soun. -No te preocupes papá, yo iré por él, tu ve a descansar.-Dice Akane mientras baja las escaleras. Akane se dirige a la cocina, toma el vaso de agua, y se queda sentada un rato en el comedor, Kasumi se despide de ella y le dice que también ella tiene que dormir, pero Akane le contesta negativamente y se dirige hacia el dojo, a practicar un poco; al acercarse a la entrada, escucha la voz de Ranma, que proviene del Dojo, al parecer, el tampoco puede dormir, así que Akane se acerca para observarlo. -Deberías dormir, no es bueno que te desveles hasta esta hora, mañana tenemos escuela.-Dice Akane mientras entra al Dojo. -Pero no puedo dormir, y tu sabes que me gusta practicar cuando no concilio el sueño.-Le dice Ranma mientras para su práctica, toma una toalla y se sienta a un lado de Akane. -Es la tercera vez que te pasa ¿Verdad?.-Pregunta Ranma. -¿Cómo lo sabes? .-Pregunta sorprendida Akane. -Porque yo tampoco he podido dormir tranquilo, y he estado practicando y me dí cuenta de que tu estas despierta y vas a la cocina por un vaso de agua.- Contesta Ranma. -¿Me estabas espiando?.-Pregunta Akane. -¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo que ganaría espiando a una chica tan poco atractiva!.-Le contesta airado Ranma, pero el comentario le cuesta un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja medio inconsciente. -¡Grosero!, una que se preocupa por el.-Piensa Akane mientras se levanta y se va enojada a su cuarto. -¡Quien la soporta!.-murmura adolorido Ranma. Akane sube a su habitación y se acuesta para tratar de dormir, pero todavía enojada por el comentario hecho por Ranma, se da cuenta que no cerró la puerta y se levanta, pero se detiene al observa que alguien se acerca. -Descuida yo la cerraré, tu duerme.-Dice Ranma, quien se dirigía a su habitación. Se acerca y empieza a cerrrar la puerta. -¿Qué le pasará?.-Piensa Akane, pero despues vuelve a acostarse. -¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, no iré alguna parte, si quieres molestarme estaré en mi habitación, no tienes que gritarme.-Dice Ranma mientras abre de nuevo la puerta del cuarto, dicho esto la vuelve a cerrar. -¡Me escucho ese tonto!.-murmura Akane. -Pero ese sueño me preocupa, no me deja en paz, tal vez sea solo eso... mejor me duermo.- Por la mañana, Akane se dirige a desayunar, Kasumi empieza a servirle arroz a su papá y a Genma y Nabiki se dirige a la puerta para irse a la escuela. -Akane, ¿Todavía no está despierto Ranma?.-Pregunta Kasumi. -No, ayer se quedó a practicar hasta tarde, así que está desvelado y dudo mucho que se levante para ir a la escuela.-Dice Akane mientras toma su plato de arroz y empieza a comer. -Ya terminé, ya me voy, nos vemos luego.-Dice Akane mientras termina su desayuno, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Al dirigirse a la entrada escucha el grito de Ranma, quien se dirige rápidamente hacia las escaleras. -¡¿Por qué no me despertaste!?.-Le grita Ranma mientras baja las escaleras y todavía está en pijama. -Pues lo hice, pero estabas tan dormido que no me hiciste caso.-Le dice Akane. -¡Eso no es cierto!.-Grita Ranma. -¡Pues piensa lo que quieras! Yo ya me voy.-Dice enojada Akane mientras se sale de la casa. -¿No me esperarás?.-Le pregunta Ranma. -No, vete tu solo.-le dice Akane. Akane se va sola a la escuela, mientras Ranma se viste, desayuna rápido y se va corriendo, pues llegará tarde, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, choca con una muchacha, quien sale impactada hacia el suelo, Ranma se asusta y se acerca a la niña, quien yace en el suelo inconsciente. Ranma esta asustado, ya que la niña no reacciona, la ve y se percata que trae el uniforme del Furinkan, la trata de reanimar levantándole el rostro,la ve y se da cuenta de que es muy hermosa, y se ve muy tierna. Empieza a temblarle el cuerpo hasta que reacciona, se sacude la cabeza, toma a la niña en brazos y la lleva en el consultorio del doctor Tofú. -Buenos días doctor, aqui le traigo a una paciente.-Dice Ranma .- -¡Hola Ranma ¡ ¿de quien se trata?.-Pregunta el doctor mientras se asoma a la puerta -Es ella.-Dice Ranma entrando al consultorio.- Como se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, decidí correr y al doblar en una esquina, no me percaté que ella venía, así que chocamos y obviamente ella sacó la peor parte. -Ponla ahí en la camilla, tendré que revisarla.- Dice el doctor mientras empieza a sacar alcohol de un estante y humedece un poco con una toalla.- ¿Sabes su nombre?.- -No, pero trae el uniforme del Furinkan, así que será fácil identificarla.- El Doctor Tofú acerca el pañuelo a la nariz de la niña, trata de reanimarla pero no tiene éxito. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo grave?.-Pregunta desesperado Ranma. -No sólo es una contusión en la cabeza, despertará en unas dos horas.-Dice el doctor Tofú mientras revisa su cabeza, luego la vuelve a recostar en la camilla. -Vamos Ranma, si quieres esperar, acompañame a mi despacho, hay que dejarla descansar.- -Si doctor.-Contesta Ranma. Los dos salen del consultorio y se dirigen a su despacho; la entrar, el doctor le ofrece té a Ranma y le sirve un poco, los dos toman asiento. -Oye Ranma, ¿Qué crees que diga Akane si se entera de que no estas en la escuela por una niña?.- -Que piense lo que quiera, ahora lo que importa es que ella esté bien, ya que es mi culpa lo que le pasa.-Contesta sereno Ranma. El doctor Tofú bebe un poco de su té, y voltea a ver a Ranma, quien está pensativo. -Oye Ranma, ¿No crees que es muy bonita?.-Pregunta el doctor. -Si es muy bonita, me gustaría saber su nombre...- -Aori, Kurawa Aori, Mucho gusto...-Dice la niña en la puerta del despacho e interrumpiendo la plática, dejándo sorprendido al doctor, y a un ruborizado Ranma. -¡Que bién! Recobraste la conciencia antes de lo que pensé, se nota que eres una chica saludable.- -Gracias Doctor, pero ¿Qué pasó?.-Pregunta Aori. -Bueno, yo iba corriendo y al doblar la esquina, no me di cuenta de tu presencia e irremediablemente choqué contigo. Luego te traje hasta el consultorio del doctor Tofú, quien amablemente te trató.Te pido por favor que perdones mi torpeza.- Contesta sereno Ranma. Aori entra en el despacho observa a Ranma y se acerca a él. El doctor Tofú se le hace extraña la manera de actuar de Ranma, ya que nunca lo había visto tan amable con una chica. Ranma se pone nervioso, sentimiento que no había sentido hacia otra mujer que no fuera Akane, empieza a sudar. -No te disculpes, creo que fue solo un accidente, ya me siento bien.- Contesta sonriente Aori. -¡Qué bueno! Estaba preocupado por tí.-Le dice Ranma. -Gracias por tu amabilidad, eres un chico muy encantador.-Contesta Aori, quien deja aún más nervioso a Ranma. -Eres nueva, nunca te había visto por aquí y mucho menos en la escuela.- Dice Ranma tratando de despejarse un poco de la situación. -Sí, me mudé hace poco a Nerima, y hoy iba a ser mi primer día de clases.- Contesta Aori. -Pues todavía podemos entrar a clases, ¡vámonos!.-Dice Ranma tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera del despacho, y deja aún más sorprendido al doctor Tofú. Los tres se dirigen a la salida, Ranma se siente extraño, como si la presencia de Aori le tranquilizara, el doctor se pregunta como le irá a Ranma si Akane se entera de esto. -Muchas gracias doctor, estoy en deuda con usted.-Dice Aori. -¡No es nada! Deberías agradecerle a Ranma quien se preocupó por ti y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que te recuperaras.- Contesta el doctor Tofú, comentario que causa una sonrisa en Aori ,la cual está dirigida a Ranma, quien voltea a verla y se sonroja y se pone nervioso.-Me gustaría que vinieras mañana, para ver como está la lesión de tu cabeza.- -De acuerdo, vendré mañana.-Contesta Aori.-Ranma, ¿Nos podemos ir?.- -¡Claro! ¡Hasta luego doctor Tofú!.-Dice Ranma mientras se aleja junto con Aori. Aori y Ranma continúan con su caminata en dirección al Furinkan, Ranma está pensativo, mientras Aori tiene la mirada baja. -Gracias.-Dice Aori. -No tienes por qué agradecermelo.-Dice Ranma.-Es lo que tenía que ...- -No por eso.-Interrumpe Aori.-Sino porque dijiste que era muy bonita, nunca nadie me lo había dicho.-Dice ruborizada Aori, mientras Ranma esta al borde de un desmayo del nerviosismo. -Tu...¿Me escuchaste?.-Pregunta nervioso Ranma. -Si, disculpa por hacer eso, pero fuiste muy lindo al decir que era bonita.- Dice Aori. -Bueno, es que...¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos!.-grita Ranma mientras señala la preparatoria un tanto nervioso y agradecido por que cortó la conversación.- ¿En qué salón irás?.- -Nolo sé, déjame ver...-Dice Aori mientras saca un pequeñ papel de su mochila.- El Primero "F".- -¡Esé es mi salón!.-Piensa Ranma. -¿Y en cual estas tú?.- -Yo...este...voy en ese salón.-Murmura Ranma. -¡Qué bien!. Así tendré tu compañía todo el día.-Comenta gustosa Aori, pero Ranma está muy pensativo, siguen su camino y están a punto de llegar a las escaleras. -Si llego junto con Aori, todo el mundo pensará mal de mi, y que decir de Akane, me va a matar por esto.-Piensa Ranma -¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Te sientes mal?.-Pregunta Aori. -¡No! ,es solo que tengo algo de sueño.-Contesta apurado Ranma. -Bueno pues, guíame a nuestro salón.-Dice Aori. Ranma y Aori empiezan la caminata a través del pasillo, Ranma está muy nervioso, no sabe como reaccionarán sus compañeros al ver que llega tarde y junto a una chica tan linda, y gracias a la fama que le han hecho sus prometidas, Akane iba a malinterpretar las cosas y sería capaz de nunca dirigirle la palabra. -¿Cuál es?.-Pregunta Aori. -Es ese del fondo, es el tercero de aquí hacia allá.-Contesta nervioso Ranma. -Tú ve adelante, yo te seguiré.-Le dice Aori. -Pero...yo...esta bién, sígueme.-Contesta Ranma. El camino para Ranma es muy corto, y a la vez eterno, sabe que si entra con Aori se podría acabar su compromiso con Akane para siempre, parece solo una exageración, pero conociendo a la celosa Akane, cualquier detalle le cuesta la novia. Aori va contenta, cree que ha encontrado al chico adecuado, pero Ranma no comparte la idea, se acercan más y más , pero Ranma se detiene justo a un salón de distancia. -No puedo, no puedo entrar con Aori, sería como un suicidio.-piensa Ranma mientras se imagina a el incado y a Akane con una espada, lista para el Seppukku. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a entrar?.-Pregunta Aori. -Este...sí, sólo espera un poco.-Dice apurado Ranma. -Bueno pues camina.-Le dice Aori, pero Ranma no se mueve para nada.- Entonces te empujaré.-Aori comienza a empujar a un estático Ranma, quien no piensa en otra cosa que no sea una Akane llorando inconsoladamente y corriendo, y todo por no dejarle explicar nada. Aori se detiene, pues siente que Ranma está algo extraño, cree que algo le incomoda. -¿Te preocupa algo?.-Pregunta Aori. -No, no es nada, ya te dije que tengo algo de sueño.- -Pues entonces ya hay que entrar a las clases.- -¡Espera!.-Interrumpe Ranma.-Yo entraré primero. -Como quieras.- Ranma avanza lentamente, sus pensamientos no lo dejan tranquilo, se acerca cada vez más a la puerta...cierra los ojos...espera lo peor...abre la puerta y... -¡Buenos días profesor! ¡Lamento llegar ta... ¿Dónde están todos?.-Grita Ranma mientras entra al salón y se percata de que no hay nadie en el salón, y un pequeño suspiro se hace escuchar por su parte. -¡Se me había olvidado la práctica de gimnasia!.-Piensa aliviado Ranma. -¿Qué no hay clases en este salón?.-Pregunta seria Aori.-¿O estás jugando conmigo?.- -¡No¡ ¡No es eso!.-Dice Ranma.-Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó que cambiaron la práctica de gimnasia para hoy en la mañana.- -¿Y dónde está el gimnasio?.-Pregunta Aori. -Está en el otro patio, pero sería mejor que esperáramos aqui, ni tú ni yo traemos ropa para la gimnasia, y además ya no tardan en acabar las clases.- Contesta Ranma. -Esta bien, después de todo estaré con tu compañia, así estoy dispuesta esperar el tiempo que sea.-Dice Aori, comentario que provoca una risa nerviosa en Ranma. Mientras tanto, los alumnos del 1-F salen del gimnasio, acaba de terminar la práctica, se dirigen a los vestidores, Akane va charlando con unas amigas, las cuales se adelantan mientras Akane regresa al gimnasio para ver si Ranma está ahí, al no encontrarlo sale furiosa del lugar. Akane piensa qué le podrá haber pasado a Ranma, así que distraidamente va parar en el edificio donde está su salón. Al darse cuenta de su error, trata de regresar, pero la curiosidad le invade y voltea a ver a las ventanas del salón. Al voltear, se percata de que Ranma se asoma por la ventana, y luego se mete. -¿Qué hace Ranma en el salón?.-Piensa Akane.-Sabía que teníamos práctica de gimnasia temprano, así que debería de haberse presentado. Akane se va rápido a los vestidores, se cambia y al salir se topa con Ukyo. -¡Akane! ¿Tu que haces aquí?.-Le pregunta Ukyo mientras Akane va con paso acelerado saliendo del vestidor de chicas. -Pues que iba a ser, cambiarme para ir a clases.-Contesta Akane.-¿Por qué preguntas?.- -Entonces ¿No estabas con Ranma en el salón?.-Pregunta Ukyo. -Yo, ¿En el salón con Ranma?.- Contesta rígida Akane. -Sí, al salir de la práctica me dirigía al salón para ver si Ranma ya había llegado, lo ví de lejos cerca de la ventana y parecía que estaba charlando con alguien; me imaginé que eras tú, así que enojada decidí irme a cambiar.- Dice Ukyo. -Pues no, yo vengo del gimnasio, pero yo también vi a Ranma que se asomaba de la ventana, y después se metió, pero no lo vi con alguien.-Dice Akane. -Si no está contigo...ni conmigo...¿Con quién habrá estado en el salón? Por que te juro que lo vi y parecia platicando con alguien.-Dice sugerente Ukyo. -Vamos a ver, tal vez estemos equivocadas.-Dice Akane. Las dos chicas se dirigen al salón, mientras tanto cada una piensa en cada posibilidad que haya pasado, a Akane le pasan por la mente los nombres de Shampoo y Kodachi, mientras Ukyo se imagina que le quería dar una sorpresa a ella, y que quería que fuera en privado; y así Ukyo con mirada soñadora y Akane con una sombría y llena de rencor se acercan poco a poco al salón.  
  
Mientras tanto, al salón van llegando poco a poco los alumnos, Ranma esta pensativo sentado junto a la ventana, Aori está charlando con otras niñas, se aleja de ellas y se acerca silenciosa a Ranma. -¿En quien piensas Ranma?.-Pregunta ansiosa Aori. -No, en nadie, solo pensaba...-Contesta apurado Ranma. -Pues si no te molesta, ¿Me podrías llevar a la dirección? Es que tengo que entregar unos papeles, pero obviamente no se donde se encuentra ¿Sí?.- Pregunta coqueta Aori. -Bu-bueno, tengo una deuda contigo, y esto la salda, te acompañaré.-Dice Ranma. Aori toma de la mano a Ranma y los dos salen del salón, y no se hacen esperar los comentarios de los compañeros de Ranma. -Miren, ahi va Ranma con otra prometida.-Dice sarcástico Daisuke a varios de sus amigos. Aori y Ranma van por el pasillo y se dirigen a las escaleras, Ranma sigue pensativo, mientras Aori estrecha fuertemente la mano de Ranma, quien, sudoroso, trata de safarse pero sin éxito, Aori al ver el intento, se acerca cada vez más a Ranma, quien está al borde de un ataque de nervios, Aori empieza a sonrojarse. Ranma decide soltarse, así que con la mano que le queda libre, trata de separar por la espalda la mano de Aori, quien la aprieta más y más. Aori se niega a soltar a Ranma así que lo jala hacia ella, así que por la fuerza, Aori queda recargada a la pared y Ranma con los dos brazos apoyados en la pared rodeándola, Aori se sonroja más y más, y Ranma, al ver en la posición en que está, empieza a balbucear. -Yo...este...-murmura Ranma.- Ya tengo prometida....-Alcanza a decir débilmente. -¡Tenías!.-Grita enojada Akane.-Lo ví todo, no tiene justificación.- -¡Tiene razón! ¡Teniéndome a mi estás con esa niña fea!.-Dice enojada Ukyo. -Pero, ¡si tengo una buena explicación!.-Dice nervioso Ranma. -¡¡Pues ve y dícela a alguien que quiera oirte!!.-Dice Akane mientras patea a Ranma y lo manda volar por los aires.- -¡Si tengo una explicacióóón!.-Alcanza a decir Ranma mientras vuela por los aires. -¡Ranma!.-Grita preocupada Aori. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Le pregunta amenazante a Akane. -¡¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones!? ¡Es mi asunto y déjame en paz a mí y a Ranma!.- -Sí, más vale que no te entrometas niña, si quieres a Ranma tendrás que pelear por el.-Dice Ukyo mientras saca su pala para cocinar okonomiyaki.- -No, disculpa, yo no se de esas cosas, solo quería explicar por qué Ranma me acompañaba, y por qué nos encontraron en esa situación tan incómoda.- Dice serena Aori. -Pues yo te escucho, ven, en el salón me lo cuentas.-Dice Ukyo. -A mi no me interesa escucharla, con lo que vi es más que suficiente.- Murmura enojada Akane, quien también se dirige al salón. Aori es presentada al grupo, Akane la mira despectivamente, Ukyo de forma indiferente, y Ranma, quien está con banditas en la cara, la mira con tranquilidad. Akane lo voltea a ver, y se percata de la forma en que la mira, se siente celosa, y le arroja su cuaderno. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Le grita Ranma. -¡Por que eres un tonto y me molestas!.-Contesta enojada Akane. -¡Ranma y usted señorita Akane!.-Les grita el maestro.-Yo estoy tratando de presentar a su nueva compañera y ustedes me interrumpen. Los dos salgan al pasillo, están castigados. Ranma y Akane están con un balde de agua, Ranma está enojado, pero Akane está muy pensativa. -Ranma.-Dice seria Akane. -¿Qué?.-Contesta enojado Ranma.-¿Vas a reclmarme sin siquiera escucharme?.- -No, estaba pensando, la chica se porto amable, así que creo que tu si tienes una buen pretexto.-Dice Akane. -Bueno, aprovechando la situación dejame aclararte el asunto. Salí corriendo de la casa, así que al doblar una esquina, choque con Aori, por supuesto que sacó la peor parte, así que la llevé preocupado con el doctor Tofú. Ella despertó rápido, así que llegamos a la escuela pero a mi se me había olvidado la práctica de gimnasia, como los dos no llevábamos la ropa para practicar y además la clase ya iba a terminar,así que le propuse esperar en el salón, al llegar los demas compañeros, me pidió que la acompañara a la dirección, eso es todo. -No te creo. Ni una palabra.-Dice seria Akane. -¡Pues no me importa!, esa es la verdad.-Contesta agresivo Ranma. -¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, ¡¿Por qué la tenías acorralada de esa manera!?.- Pregunta celosa Akane. -Yo...este...es un malentendido...-Dice nervioso Ranma.- -¡¡Pues yo lo entendí bien!!.-Le grita Akane mientras lo vuele a patear mandándolo a volar. Se han acabado las clases, todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus casas, Akane camina junto con unas amigas, Ranma va solo y Ukyo va junto a Aori, quien le explicó todo lo sucedido. -Ya me lo dijo todo Ranma, yo te perdono.-Dice sonriente Ukyo. -Si, esta bien.-Contesta sereno Ranma. -¡Nos vemos mañana!.-Dice Ukyo mientras se aleja el lugar. -Ranma.-Dice Aori.-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?.- -Si claro, por qué no.-Contesta inconsciente Ranma, sigue pensando en el malestar de Akane y no se da cuenta de lo que le dijo a Aori. Ranma y Aori se acercan hacia donde está Akane, quien furiosa, se aleja del lugar. -Akane, ¿no me esperarás?.-Pregunta Ranma. -Pero si prometiste acompañarme a mi casa.-Dice triste Aori. -Pues no.-Dice Akane.-Ya tienes un compromiso, adiós.- -Pero...espera yo..¿te prometí eso?.-Le dice Ranma a Aori, quien lo tiene tomado del brazo. Akane está pensativa por lo que le dijo Ranma, así que decide ir al consultorio del doctor Tofú para corroborar la historia que le dijo, se acerca a la entrada. -¡Buenas tardes doctor! ¿Puedo pasar?.- -¡Claro Akane!.-contesta desde el interior el doctor. Akane entra al consultorio, el doctor se encuentra leyendo en su despacho. -¿Qué pasa Akane? ¡Te sientes mal?.-Pregunta preocupado el doctor. -¡No!, no es eso, sólo le quería hacer una pregunta.- -Adelante, hazlo con confianza.- -Ranma...esta mañana...¿trajo a una niña para que la atendiera?.-Pregunta nerviosa. El doctor está pensativo, deja el libro en su escritorio, se levanta y se dirige a ver por la ventana. -Sí.-Contesta seguro.-Ranma trajo a una niña para que yo la atendiera. -¿Qué le pasó?.-Pregunta ansiosa Akane. -Ranma dijo que cuando se dirigía a la escuela, chocó con ella, como estaba inconsciente, la trajo muy preocupado para que lo atendiera, como no era nada grave, así que se marcharon pronto a la escuela.- -¿Ranma estaba preocupado por ella?.-Piensa celosa Akane. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿A caso no te lo explicó en la escuela?.-Pregunta el doctor. -Sí, pero no le creí nada, así que quise comprobar la historia que me contó.- -Akane, recuerda que los celos son malos, debes confiar más a menudo en Ranma.-Dice el doctor. -¡¿Yo celosa de un tipo tan antipático!?.-Le grita Akane furiosa.- -¡No es para que te enojes!.-Dice el doctor tratando de tranquilizarla.- Sabes que Ranma no es como tu lo quieres hacer ver. El es una persona importante para tí, aunque no lo demuestres, así que trata de llevarte bien con él. El fue muy amable con esa niña porque sintió que era su culpa, pero te aseguro que si tu hubieras sido tú, él estaría contigo todo el día cuidandote.- Akane se sonroja, sabe que cada palabra que ha dicho es verdad, y ahora sabe la magnitud de su error al no creerle a Ranma. -Tiene razón doctor, trataré de enmendar mi error. Me disculparé con Ranma.- Dice decidida Akane. 


End file.
